


[ART] "Punk."

by AcreCalm



Series: Fanart [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Foreplay, M/M, Shirtless, Stucky - Freeform, and boxer briefs for cap, bucky is supposed to be wearin jeans but i cropped that out, sorry y'all, welp, wow my first slash art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcreCalm/pseuds/AcreCalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First things first after Bucky is deprogrammed.<br/>(And a haircut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] "Punk."




End file.
